De cuando hablaste y no escuchó
by Ame Winner
Summary: Sólo es Sirius siendo Sirius pero, no todo es lo que parece.


_Otra historia que he desempolvado para subirla antes de que termine el año. Tenía por ahí pendientes que me lo habían impedido y creo que, definitivamente, con la espera encontré lo que le faltaba para que cobrara sentido._

_PD. No es necesario leerlo pero, este fic podría ser un antecedente para Be good, live and love. _

* * *

**De cuando hablaste y no escuchó**

Quien haya dicho que Black es arrogante, cínico, levanta faldas, mal hablado y un sin fin de derivados, probablemente estaba en lo correcto y hasta fue espoleado para correr el rumor. A final de cuentas, y desde el primer año de colegio, Sirius Black se hizo de una reputación a cuidar.

Y sin embargo, no todo Black es apariencia.

Hay momentos en los que Sirius habló aunque nadie escuchó, momentos como aquellos que pasó en compañía de él.

De Remus Lupin...

–He olvidado el libro de Transformaciones –susurraba como si hablara del clima y lo nublado de Londres, como si no llevar un libro fuera lo más común y en realidad lo era. Al menos para él. Entonces se inclinaba hacía Remus y éste, tras mirarle preguntándose: _"¿De nuevo?"_, suspiraba resignado y abría el libro para ambos.

Así la clase transcurría muy cerca uno del otro, respirando acompasadamente, añorando más, pensando en qué y cómo lo haría, sintiendo. O, mejor dicho, sintiéndole...

Queriendo el mundo entero pero, únicamente, el mundo en donde Remus vivía.

Y para Sirius Transformaciones nunca duraba tanto como él quería, al final Remus siempre le sonreía mientras tomaba su libro pero se levantaba y se marchaba. Lily se lo llevaba y a él, James lo arrastraba fuera.

El resto del día Sirius intentaba calmarse, portarse bien, pero cuando era hora de la cena...

Como si faltar a ello fuese un pecado imperdonable, o una maldición como la que Remus tenía con la luna, Sirius volvía a ser él: impulsivo, ruidoso, incontenible.

Pero sólo era Sirius siendo Sirius.

El instinto le empujaba y el deseo lo alborotaba.

–Déjame probar –exigía, robando la copa de Remus y bebiendo de ahí.

No era como si no tuviera una propia o si no hubiera más pero Remus tenía labios suaves, tentadores, y Sirius casi podía llamar a ello un beso indirecto, si esas no fueran estupideces de niñas virginales.

Y es que él, era Sirius Black...

Así que se reía de sí mismo pues se había vuelto blando y cursi, pero se trataba de Remus quien era silencio y calma, quien le provocaba y le generaba ese deseo inquietante por actuar.

_Irónico..._

Hogwarts dormía tranquilo en las frías noches de invierno, noches como en las que Peter roncaba y James susurraba el nombre de Lily. Noches cercanas a la luna llena cuando Remus giraba y se removía en la cama, incómodo con el mundo.

–¿Eh? Remus –lo sabía despierto pero no dudaba en fingir lo contrario–, ¿estás dormido?

–No, Sirius... –el tono irritado, sensible de éste, transmitía que no estaba bien–, te habló desde la profundidad de mi sueño.

Remus nunca era sarcástico, salvo cuando se sentía muy vulnerable.

_La luna, el lobo, el miedo, las heridas... _

En esa clase de noches era cuando Sirius hablaba y hablaba, todo para no dejar a Remus pensar.

–Tengo frío – sacudiéndose como si pretendiera alejar la sensación, Sirius se quejaba y con esa urgencia propia de que el mundo le complaciera y no a la inversa, pateaba sus propias colchas para pegar un salto fuera de la cama, sigiloso pero descarado cruzaba la estancia para meterse bajo el mar de frazadas entre las que Remus dormía.

No pedía permiso, no daba aviso, no le permitía reaccionar, sólo lo hacía y una sonrisa ancha se instalaba en su rostro porque en esos momentos tanto Remus como él se volvían trasparentes y todo lo que hacían resultaba evidente.

Pero como a veces hablaba y nadie escuchaba...

Y como también, en ocasiones, Remus fingía no prestar atención...

–Sirius –Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos, removiéndose como quien no quiere acurrucarse pero inevitablemente terminará haciéndolo–, ya sé que regalarte esta Navidad.

–¿Si? –y no era que Sirius esperara el mundo pero, Remus hablaba de regalos y él siempre ha sido crédulo en Navidad.

Remus hizo una pausa y hundió el rostro contra su pecho, escondiéndose usando las sábanas para ello.

–Calcetas –confesó éste, con algo de pudor.

Y aunque no le veía, Sirius arqueó una ceja.

–¿Calcetas? –inquirió con ese aire levemente ofendido, tan Black, que lejos de actuar le surgió natural.

Sirius se movió, sólo amoldándose a Remus.

–Sí –y como un regaño, la razón apareció–. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Quita tus pies de ahí!– replicó Remus tan bajo como pudo.

Y Sirius sólo rió porque Remus tembló, y no de frío.

Remus tembló de necesidad de él, de ellos, de quedarse juntos, de dormir así, de sentir calor cuando hacía frío y de quemarse con tan sólo tocarse.

–Ya duérmete –Sirius recriminó, abrazando al chico para impedirle huir.

–Sirius...

Y recalcando con esa voz grave, el mayor añadió:

–Espero un regalo mejor.

Por la mañana, y ya lo veía venir, cuando las ventanas se encontraran empañadas por el frio del exterior y el calor del cuarto, James gritaría algo sobre un Remus con cuatro piernas y luego jalaría uno de los pies de Sirius hasta arrastrarlo fuera del lecho.

Éste haría un ruido sordo al caer al piso y pelearía con James mientras Remus, paciente como nadie, recuperaría las sábanas para tender su cama.

–Joder, ¡Cornamenta! –replicaría el canino, ajustándose los pantalones–. Si apenas estaba en lo mejor del sueño.

Remus enrojecería porque él, aunque no hiciera mención de ello, también habría estado teniendo algo más que _un buen sueño_. No miraría a nadie y al cabo de un momento, sintiéndose incómodo, James tosería y fingiría no haber entendido todo lo obvio de aquella situación.

Para alivio suyo... Peter, ajeno a todo eso, abriría de golpe la puerta y daría el grito para bajar a desayunar.

xxxxxx

Y alguien gritó.

Pero no era un Merodeador y tampoco una voz amable, fue un chillido agudo e hiriente...

Replegándose contra la pared de su celda, Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza y golpeó su sien, en repetidas ocasiones, hasta recordar que aquello no le regresaría al mundo seguro y feliz que tenía guardado en su memoria.

Una figura negra, espectral, flotó hacia él. Y, como cada día, rondó sobre su persona alimentándose de aquello que le mantenía con vida, robándose el recuerdo más valioso que tenía.

–Remus...

Y es que Sirius, permanecía atrapado en Azkaban.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
